


Cataclysm

by Creaatingmadness



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/M, Festivals, Love, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaatingmadness/pseuds/Creaatingmadness
Summary: In biology, there’s a term we use to describe a large-scale and violent event in the natural world. A cataclysm. Taking her hand means shattering that perfection I’ve always strived for, it changes everything. I take it. AH BxE. M. Shy boy meets wild girl at a Festival. Oneshot for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 5





	Cataclysm

**A/N: A Valentine's Day Special! If you want some music for this one, check out the Creaatingmadness facebook group where I've posted the playlist :D This fic is all EPOV and its long, because let's face it, it's me, and I'm useless at writing short oneshots :P Happy Valentine's day lovely reader – do something today that makes YOU happy, whether it's making a nice cup of tea, eating your favourite meal or reading smut ;)**

**I have spent every day for the past eighteen years being perfect, but it's still not enough. My dreams don't matter, I'm on the path he chose for me and he'll do whatever it takes to keep me there. Now I'm stuck at this stupid festival, with my so-called friends, who have the audacity to agree with him. That's when I see her... She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and she's holding out her hand and asking me to go with her. In biology, there's a term we use to describe a large-scale and violent event in the natural world. A cataclysm. Taking her hand means shattering that perfection I've always strived for, it changes everything.**

**I take it.**

**EPOV**

I step out of the shower, steam billowing around me and water dripping down the back of my neck. Grabbing the towel next to me, I wrap it around my hips and tuck in the corner, stepping up to my sink. The mirror is fogged up and I reach out and run a hand across the wet glass, frowning at my blurry reflection as I pick up my toothbrush. I fight a yawn as I turn it on, leaning my thigh against the bathroom counter. I didn't sleep well. I'm too pissed off from the argument I had with my parents last night.

My jaw tightens and I almost bite down on the electric toothbrush as I recall my father saying he was _disappointed_ in me. In me? My fists clench at my sides. I'm the top of my class in everything, I don't go out, I don't smoke or drink, I'm the Swim Captain, the fucking President of the Student Council, and yet _I'm_ the disappointment? Not my brother, who's only at college because he wants to party and has spent the entire summer fucking around. Emmett can do whatever he wants, but apparently, that privilege doesn't apply to me. No. I have _potential_. That's what he said last night, my mom sat there beside him and not saying a fucking word.

"You're wasting your potential Edward. You have gotten into an excellent Pre-Medical programme, one of the best in the country, you can't just throw that away for some wishy washy career doing…what is it you'll do? Swimming with dolphins?"

I rip the toothbrush from my mouth and throw it in the sink, glaring at my reflection. I have _always_ wanted to study Marine Biology, ever since we went to the aquarium on a school trip when I was eight. Other kids were fickle with their dream careers, they changed their mind, flitted from one thing to the next, first a Rockstar, then a teacher, then a fireman, a lawyer. I was constant. This is what I want to do. This is what I _need_ to do. I got my diving accreditation when I was 16 and I've been volunteering at the Riverhead Foundation every Saturday for the past six years. I don't just want to be a Marine Biologist to 'swim with dolphins' I want to study the animals, I want to protect the ocean, I want to help.

My father never approved of the idea. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, to be a doctor. I'd had to pay for my diving qualification myself, because he refused to 'pander' to my 'childish fantasies'. I'd worked in the coffee shop near school almost every day, saving up for it and I'd thrown everything into my studies, into getting the best grades and being the perfect son, so that he could be proud of me, so that when I told him I wasn't going to study medicine, he would be happy for me.

I turn from the mirror and storm into my bedroom, pulling on a pair of boxers and then some jeans. My efforts were fucking futile, because when we'd sat down to talk about college applications and I'd shown him my choices, along with the stats saying they were the best in the country for Marine Biology, he'd told me to 'forget it'. He'd pushed and pushed for Pre Med at North-western until I'd finally given in, and applied. But I'd also applied in secret to the top programme for Marine Biology in America at Boston, hoping that if he saw that I'd been accepted, he'd change his mind, and I fucking got in. On a motherfucking partial scholarship too. But he didn't give a shit about that. My stomach roils.

I'd told them last night, and that's when he'd…I throw my belt at the wall with a loud smack, tearing at my hair. That's when he'd told me that he's only paying for college if I fucking study medicine. It's so unfair. Emmett hasn't even picked his fucking major, and my parents throw money at him like it's nothing. He's never worked part time, never volunteered. He played football in school and that's _it_.

How come he gets to do whatever he wants and I'm being fucking…

"Edward?" My mom's voice comes under my door. "I heard a crash, are you alright?"

I ignore her, walking over to my discarded belt and threading it through my jeans, trying to calm myself down. I don't want to shout at my mom. My dad does that enough already, and I know she wants to disagree with him, she just hasn't got the balls.

She knocks at the door. "Edward, honey? Are you okay?"

I clench my jaw and then sigh. "I'm fine. What is it?"

"Your father volunteered you to help Alice's dad at the festival this afternoon. You'll be able to see some of the music and I think a few other friends of yours are going to be there helping too."

My hands freeze on my belt and I walk over to my bedroom door and fling it open, glaring at her. "What?" My voice is a growl.

My mom flinches and I force down my anger, breathing out slowly and softening my voice, "I can't mom…I'm working at the centre today."

Her blue eyes are wide, and she looks at me with a heartfelt expression, "Honey…your father…"

I frown at her, "What?"

She swallows, "He spoke to Danny, you're not working there anymore."

My heart freezes in my chest, "What? But…what do you mean? _What did he do?"_

"He…he made a donation on the condition you-" A roaring sound echoes in my ears. "-won't work there anymore. Danny said no…but then your father increased the offer and…he accepted Edward. I'm so sorry baby, but it's done."

No.

Mom reaches out to take my hand, but I step back from her, my body trembling as a white rage engulfs me, blurring my vision.

"Where. Is. He?" I spit out.

"He's at the hospital. He'll be home soon. Honey I know that you-

"No." I snap at her. "Do you agree with this? _Do you?"_

Her lower lip trembles, "No, you know I just want you to be happy."

I'm ashamed to find my eyes stinging. "Then why don't you stand up for me? Why are you letting him treat me like this?"

Mom's eyes shine with tears. "I've tried Edward…I promise I've tried. I'll keep working at him, I will."

I turn around and pick up my desk chair, flinging it at the wall. It makes a huge crash and my mom gasps in horror.

"Edward, please!" She pleads. I ignore her and walk over to the bed, putting my head in my hands and fighting the urge to cry. I can't even be mad at Danny for accepting the offer, it's not money for him, it's money for the centre, money to help the animals. I would ask him to accept if he hadn't.

That manipulative son of a bitch. I want to scream, I want to break everything in my room, I want to hit him. But I won't. I can't. There's nothing to be done, I know that. He always gets his way, one way or the other. If I'd just gone with what he said, I could have still had the centre, I could have kept working there. Instead, I went against him, and now I've lost the only thing that makes me happy.

"I'm sorry mom." I lift my head, my vision blurry. "I'm not mad at _you_ , I just wish you'd…I wish you'd fight for me." My voice cracks.

She steps towards me, looking miserable. "I'm so sorry Edward."

I shake my head, my jaw tight. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"W-will you go and help Alice's father? You don't have to…maybe it would be better if you stayed here and you could talk to your da-"

I stand up abruptly. "No, I'll go, I don't…I don't want to see him. Not yet. I'll go."

**X**

I'm silent in the back of the van, listening to music through one headphone as Alice, Angela and Ben chat excitedly in the seats in front. Tanya is next to me and she keeps looking at me like she wants to say something. The sound of all their voices is giving me a headache and I close my eyes, already regretting my decision to come. I should have just taken my car and driven off. Taken my suit and gear and gone up the coast.

"Ed, are you okay?" Tanya's soft voice comes from next to me. I turn my head to her and sigh. Tanya is a really sweet girl. She's got lovely blue eyes behind her red wired glasses, and blonde hair that curls at the bottom, her mouth dainty and always fixed with a pretty smile.

"I'm okay." I say gently, offering her a small smile in return. She's got a crush on me, I know it, fuck everyone knows it, but I'm not interested. Tanya is lovely, and kind, but I'm not attracted to her. Honestly, I spend very little time thinking about girls in general, except for when my dick is hard and I'm bed or the shower, jacking off. I'm not unattractive. Girls are interested, they look and flirt sometimes, though I'm not exactly great at flirting back. When do get asked out, which is rare because I'm kind of awkward, I always say no. It's not that I don't want to date anyone, so much as I can't be bothered. I'm too focused on other things, on excelling at everything, on doing my best. Between swim practice, class duties, homework, the coffee shop and the rescue, all my free time is spent sleeping. I don't have time for a girlfriend, and I have no interest in going out and getting 'laid' like Emmett always tells me to.

I've had sex before, but only with one girl. We met on vacation last year and over the two weeks we were there, she taught me to surf, among other things. It was good, great even, but even though I want that again, I don't think I could sleep with someone without a connection being there. Maybe that makes me a fucking sap, or whatever, but Rickie, the girl in Barbados, she caught my eye because she was funny and playful and cute, not just because she was beautiful. I'll admit, sometimes when I wake up and my cock feels like it's going to explode, I do wonder if I should go out and meet someone, start up a casual friend with benefits or something, but it always comes back to the time thing. No girl would be content with just sex, she'd want more, and honestly, if she didn't want anything else from me, I'm not sure I'd be attracted to her in the first place.

It was all a fucking mine field, so instead I just fuck my fist when I'm horny and take out my frustrations on swimming and weight training. College was supposed to be my chance to enjoy that side of things, but now that I can't go to Boston…I squeeze my eyes shut, my hands clenching on the seat in front of me. I need to stop thinking about it. I need to focus on something else.

"What's up Edward?" Ben asks, turning to face me. "You're being so quiet."

I sigh. "I told my dad about Boston, and he said he won't pay for me to go. North-western is my only choice."

Ben grimaces. "That sucks."

Alice purses her lips at me, "But Edward, I don't get why you'd _not_ want to go to North-western, it's an excellent programme for pre-med, I'd have killed to get in."

I grit my teeth, "I don't want to study pre-med Alice, I want to do Marine Biology."

"I know…" she says carefully, "but it is his money, and being a doctor is a much better profession than a Marine Biologist."

I stare at her in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Angela shifts awkwardly, "I mean…he is paying for it, Edward and why wouldn't you want to be a doctor if you could? It's well paid…I know you want to travel to nice places and swim and surf and dive, but that's just…fun, isn't it? It's not a career."

I feel Tanya's hand slip in mine. "Don't listen to them Edward, I think Marine Biology is amazing." She says quietly, too quiet for them to hear her.

I pull my hand out of her grip, glaring at Ben, "Is that what you think too? That I should just suck it up and do pre-med?"

Ben sighs, "I think…you're lucky your parents have the money to send you to college at all, and you shouldn't really complain," his voice is quiet.

I slam back into my seat, trying to push down my rage. The classical music in my ear is somehow only making me angrier, like it's the background track to a movie fight scene, the build to the crescendo almost on par with the way something hot roils in my belly and climbs higher.

None of them get it. None of them see it from my point of view. Except Tanya…but she'd say anything to me and that just makes it fucking worse. I manage to hold my tongue and seethe silently for the rest of the journey.

We get out the van and Alice's dad hands us our wristbands. I look around curiously as we make our way through the entrance. Everything is so big and bright, the green fields dotted with big colourful, striped tents, huge, strange looking sculptures and lots of little stalls. I can see a large stage down at the other end of the field we're in, and I'm informed by Ben, whom I don't bother replying to, that this is just one area of five. Alice and Angela talk excitedly about some of the bands that they hope they can see after we finish helping her parents.

We get to the stall that's been erected for us and start getting everything ready. Alice's dad runs a rehabilitation centre and we're here to dissuade people from doing drugs and drinking. I cringe as her mom places a sign outside the stall saying, 'Just say no. Drugs ruin lives.' I wish I wasn't fucking here, but I guess anything is better than being at home right now.

I'm given a badge that says, 'High on life, not on drugs' but I straight up refuse to put it on. I don't know what I'm even doing here. He clearly doesn't need my help. Tanya murmurs quietly to me that at least we got into the festival for free and we can see some music before we have to go. Apparently as soon as it gets dark, we're closing up the stall and heading home, because Alice's parents don't want us around any of the depravity that will happen when the lights go down. I feel like asking what the point is in us being here if we're going to leave before most people even start getting drunk and high, but I can't be bothered. The less time I have to endure here, the better. I'm still not speaking to Alice, Angela or Ben, and I know my clipped responses to Tanya are upsetting her.

Music starts to play, a soft hum coming from where we are, so far from the stage, and I watch curiously as people start flooding onto the field. The sun beams down on the back of my neck and I regret not bringing sunglasses as I shield my eyes with my hand, looking out at the festival goers.

"God can you believe what some of the girls are wearing." Alice says next to me, snottily. "They might as well be naked." Angela murmurs her assent, but Ben is strangely quiet, and I fight a smile. I'm sure he doesn't mind all the half-naked girls, I certainly don't. It's not just them anyway, there's shirtless guys wandering around too, some people wearing face paint, others wearing things like capes and neon coloured clothing. I actually think they look pretty cool.

"Edward, you and Tanya stay here just in case anyone wants to take a flyer!" Alice's mom says to us, wrangling the others to head out into the crowd and distribute the flyers in person. I'm grateful as fuck I didn't get roped into that and throw myself into the stool behind the counter, crossing my arms and trying not to glare at people.

"Edward, about before…you know-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I say to Tanya, unable to keep the bite out of my voice.

"Okay." She says quietly.

I sigh. I know I'm being a dick to her and it's not her fault, but I'm just so pissed off. I thought my friends would have my back, or at least _pretend_ to give a shit that the thing I've been dreaming about since I was a kid has been taken away from me. None of them even fucking asked me why I'm here with them and not at the rescue centre, even though I've been there every weekend without fail for years. It's like they don't know me at all.

I'm staring out into the crowd, bored, when I see her. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and something in my chest does a weird sort of lurch. Thick brown waves cascade down her back, glimmering with red where the sun is catching the strands. She's standing several metres away and I can only see the profile of her, but she still takes my breath away. Like other girls, she's wearing very little, a tiny pair of shorts covering her shapely ass, legs that are miles long stretching down to light brown boots that cut off at her mid shin. Her black top is long sleeved and cropped, the flowing fabric seeming to gather in the centre of her chest, where it hangs down across her toned, tanned stomach. I feel my jeans tighten as I look at her face. She's wearing a pair of sunglasses, but I can see the slope of her nose and her lips look full and pink. There's glitter all over her legs and stomach too, making her skin look like diamonds.

As if she can feel my gaze on her, she suddenly turns to face me, and my breath catches in my chest as she lifts her sunglasses to the top of her head, revealing huge, chocolate brown eyes, with these long fucking lashes. I swallow, my jaw tightening.

One of the guys next to her, a big guy, with bronze skin and round muscles, wearing a leather vest, bends his head to hers and says something in her ear, his head turning to glance right at me. A wicked smirk crosses her face, and she turns back to him and says something, then throws her head back and laughs. I shift uncomfortably. They're probably making fun of this stall. I wouldn't fucking blame them. I drop my head and play with the flyers in front of me.

I just want to be out in the water right now. When you dive deep, the whole world falls away and all you can hear is your own breaths and the sound of your heartbeat in your ears. It's the only place I feel truly calm. Especially when I'm diving with Danny and he's pointing out new species to me, or dragging me right up to an anemone, his eyes sparkling in his goggles as an Ocellaris clownfish pushes through to the outside, its little orange and white body shimmering incandescently. I close my eyes as a pang resounds in my chest. I don't even know if I can still dive with Danny anymore, he might not want to after what my father did.

"Excuse me," I hear a female voice say in front of us.

I lift my head in surprise and my throat closes up. It's her. The beautiful girl. Jesus she's even more gorgeous up close. Her deep brown eyes are so hypnotising, and her mouth is so pouty and pink. I blink, trying to curtail the strange lust that's spreading through me. I've never had such an intense attraction to someone before. It's fucking weird.

I cough awkwardly as she looks at me expectantly. "Can I help with something?" I say, my voice coming out a lot quieter than I intended.

"I'm sure you can." She smirks. I feel my eyebrows furrow, is she flirting with me?

I clear my throat, "What…uh…what with?"

The girl glances down at the flyer in front of me and cocks her head, arching a brow. "Do you believe this?"

I follow her gaze to where it says, 'A moment of happiness for a lifetime of misery. Say no to drugs.'

I swallow. "Um…no."

The girl places her hands on the table in front of me and my traitorous eyes go straight to her chest. Fuck she's got the most beautiful, perky breasts, her body all tiny and tight too. I drag my eyes up to her face, my cheeks heating in embarrassment. There's no way she didn't notice me checking her out.

Her brown eyes are glittering with amusement and her plump lips curve up into a wicked smile. "Want to come with me to watch the next act?" She asks, standing up straight again.

"H-he can't. He has to be here." Tanya says meekly next to me.

The girl acts like she didn't even speak, and part of me wants to be mad at her, on Tanya's behalf, because she's sweet and kind, but she's also speaking _for me_ just like everyone else is in my fucking life, and I can't bear it, so I say nothing.

The beautiful girl searches my eyes and bites her lip playfully. "You've got really nice eyes. They're kind of amazing."

I flush, my hand going to the back of my neck. "Um…you too. I mean…your eyes are nice too…amazing." My words are coming out all jumbled and I feel like a fucking idiot. I'm just so struck by how gorgeous she is.

She laughs, tilting her head at me as she looks at me under those thick black eyelashes. "Thank you. So…you gonna come with me and have some fun? Or would you rather stay here, and um…" She glances down at the flyers, her eyebrow lifting, "talk people out of a good time."

"I…" I don't know what to say. Some part of me really wants to say fucking yes to this girl, but if I do, it's the craziest thing I've ever done. I've made a commitment to be here at this stall – or my dad made a commitment for me to be here anyway. The thought of him causes a spike of anger in my gut. This girl, she's a total stranger, beautiful or not. I know what having 'fun' probably means, drinking and maybe drugs. If this had happened to me at any other point in my life, I'd be saying no, but I have spent every day for the past eighteen years being perfect, and it's still not enough. My father has made it perfectly clear that my dreams don't matter, that I'm a disappointment to him, no matter what I do, unless I pursue medicine, unless I pursue what _he_ wants. I'm on the path he chose for me and he'll do whatever it takes to keep me there.

"I guess not then." The girl says, giving me a lingering look as she turns around and starts walking back to her friends. I stare after her in shock, a tingle going through my body as it prepares to get up and go after her. Am I going to do this?

"Wait!" I call after her. I hear Tanya's sharp inhalation of breath as I stand up.

The girl stops and turns around, tilting her head at me as she smiles.

I step out from behind the stall and start walking towards her when Tanya's voice calls loudly behind me. "Edward! What are you doing?"

I ignore her and carry on, stopping in front of the beautiful girl. She's so tiny, only coming up to my chest, and she tilts her head back to look at me, her sultry brown eyes meeting mine. Her hand reaches out and she holds it, palm up to me, an offering. Her lips curve up, daring me to take it, daring me to go with her.

In biology, there's a term we use to describe a large-scale and violent event in the natural world. A cataclysm. Taking her hand means shattering that perfection I've always strived for, it changes everything.

I take it.

Her palm is warm and incredibly soft, her dainty fingers tangling with mine as she grins wide. I feel a hum go through my body from where I'm touching her. Her eyes flick down my body and her eyes light up, "Let's fix a few things first." She pulls me forwards and I go with her, not bothering to look back behind me.

Instead of going to her friends, she takes me to the left, and I follow her through the crowd to where a large portable block has been erected. She steps right up to it and pulls me up the stairs, pushing through the door. I note the sign and my eyes widen.

"Uh, this is the men's." I tell her, frowning.

She glances back at me over her shoulder, grinning. "So? You're a man, aren't you?"

"But you're not." I say, wanting to slap myself as the words leave my mouth.

A beautiful peal of laughter comes from her mouth. "You noticed, huh?" She smirks at me and I feel my cheeks flush.

I let her pull me forwards, feeling incredibly awkward that a beautiful girl is dragging me past men who are openly pissing in the urinal, but she doesn't seem to give a fuck, and neither do they.

She's fucking crazy, wild and beautiful, and I don't even know her name.

I ask her as she stops by the sinks.

Her lips curve up, "Bella. You're Edward, right? That's what your girlfriend said?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I feel the need to clarify.

Bella shrugs and I gasp as she steps towards me, placing her hands on my waist.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask her, feeling something in my lower stomach stir at the feel of hands on my body.

She smells like vanilla and chocolate and something fruity that makes me want to lick her. I blush at my thoughts and Bella smirks at me. "I just want to fix your t-shirt, can I?"

I shrug and then nod. Her small hands gently take the bottom of the material and she starts lifting it up my body. I take over, grabbing it from the back of my neck and pulling it up my head. Bella inhales sharply and I look down at her curiously as I hold it out to her.

"What?" I ask her, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Her eyes are roaming my upper body and I swallow as her teeth sink into her bottom lip.

She looks up at me under those thick, black lashes. "You're just…hiding a lot of muscle under that t-shirt Edward," her voice is kind of husky and I feel my cock stir in my jeans. I love the way she says my name.

"Do you play sport?" She asks, taking the T-shirt from me.

I nod, "I'm captain of the swim team." I cringe internally at my words. I probably sound like such a fucking dick.

Bella mutters something under her breath, but I can't make it out. She turns from me and I let out a slight sound of alarm as she rips off one sleeve, and then the other.

She hands it back to me and I slip it over my head, watching her curiously as she steps back and grins at me. "Perfect."

Some guy is doing his hair in the mirror next to us and Bella's eyes light up. "Hey, mind if I have some of that?" She asks him.

He turns to her and smirks, his eyes flicking down her body. I feel something twist in my chest at the hungry look on his face. He's too good looking to be looking at her like that.

"You can have whatever you want darlin'." He drawls, licking his bottom lip, his blue eyes fixed on her chest.

I cross my arms, tilting my chin up at him. What a fucking ass. He looks up as if only just noticing me and gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry bro, didn't mean to flirt with your girl."

I'm taken aback and I quickly uncross my arms, hoping Bella isn't pissed off he thinks I'm with her. She turns her head back to me with a smirk before she looks back at the man, holding out her hand, her head tilted slightly.

My heart thumps in my chest. She didn't correct him. Maybe he's not her type.

She takes whatever he's holding out and turns back to me. I raise an eyebrow at her curiously as she smirks at me. She rubs her hands together and I shiver as she steps right up to me and places them in my hair, her fingertips brushing against my scalp firmly as she works the product through the strands.

My eyes almost flutter closed. Fuck me that feels good.

As she works through my hair, her chest strains towards me and I can't help but look down, the curve of her breasts looking so good in her tiny little top. I swallow, my throat feeling dry all of a sudden and I'm grateful when she takes her hands out my hair, worried my traitorous cock is going to let her know just how attracted to her I am.

She steps back from me and her eyes widen, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip again.

I frown at her, "What?"

She swallows, "You just…"

"What?" I ask her worriedly, turning to the mirror to look at myself. I start in surprise.

Instead of hanging in my eyes, she's managed to get my hair to stick up everywhere on my head. It looks like some girls had her hands in it, which…I guess she has. The now sleeveless T-shirt shows off the lean muscles in my arms and shoulders, and she's managed to make it look like it was meant to be that way, the material curling at the edges, revealing a little of my chest too.

I find my lips curving up a little in the mirror. I look…good. Really good.

Bella appears in the mirror next to me smirking. "Don't get too obsessed with yourself pretty boy." She says playfully, taking my hand and pulling me backwards.

Pretty boy. Does that mean she think I'm pretty?

I follow her readily, already determined to follow her fucking anywhere. She leads us back outside and towards where her friends are waiting, still a few feet from Alice's parents' stall. I grimace as I see Alice, Ben and Angela standing in front, talking to Tanya who looks like she's in tears.

Tanya starts as she sees me, and they all turn to look at me, wide eyed. I swallow and Bella stops suddenly, turning to look at me. "What's up?" I realise I'm holding her hand with a death grip.

"Shit sorry." I apologise, feeling the back of my neck heat up. I let go of her hand quickly and she frowns at me.

"Edward." I turn my head as I hear Tanya's voice come from behind me. I spin around and Bella taps my stomach lightly before walking over to her friends.

Tanya's mouth drops open as she stops in front of me. "Wha…what did…you look…"

Bella calls out behind me, "E, come meet the guys."

E. I like that.

Tanya frowns at me, "Edward you can't go..."

I shift, "Tanya…I don't need to be here. Alice's parents have enough help."

I feel a small hand slip in mine and I turn from Tanya to look down at Bella in surprise.

She holds up a tiny pill between her thumb and index finger. "For you," she grins at me.

Tanya gasps, her eyes widening almost comically. "Edward you're not going to do _drugs_ are you?"

Bella turns to her with a laugh, "Who are you, his mom?"

Tanya's lower lip trembles. "Edward…you'll get in so much trouble."

"What's going on?" Alice walks up, Angela and Ben in tow.

Bella lets me go. "Hey, you don't have to come with us if you don't want." She says suddenly, stepping back. "I'll let you decide. We're leaving in 5 so…"

I glance at her as she walks away, feeling my heart pound in my chest, my palms tingling.

"Edward!" Alice says sharply. "Did I just see her with drugs? What are you playing at? And what have you done to your t-shirt? You look _ridiculous_. You weren't going to go with that slut, were you?"

I turn to face her, my fists clenching. "Don't call her that."

"Why? She is." Alice says rudely. "Come on Edward, this isn't like you…let's go back to the stall."

"Yeah, come on Edward." Ben's voice is calm, and he reaches out and grabs my shoulder.

I shrug him off roughly. "Stop telling me what to do." I bristle. "And stop telling me who _I am_."

The three of them stare at me in shock. Alice is the only one who speaks, "What?"

I turn my head to where Bella is standing with her friends, her head thrown back, laughing. "I'm going." I say, just as Bella starts to walk off.

Alice grabs my hand, "Edward!"

I rip out of her grip and run after Bella. She's not walking very fast, so I catch up quickly. I tap her on the shoulder, and she stops and spins around, smiling when she sees me. "Are you sure you wanna come pretty boy?" She asks, glancing behind my head to where my friends are.

I nod at her, holding my hand out for the pill.

Bella smirks, "You don't have to take it."

"I know." I tell her, feeling nervous all of a sudden. I've never taken drugs in my life, never had a drop of alcohol. I've done _everything_ that I was supposed to do, and it's still not enough. I'm still a disappointment. I wriggle my fingers at her, nodding my head.

Fuck it. Just fuck it.

Bella bites her pink bottom lip and reaches into her bag, pulling out a little baggie and taking a pill out.

She bypasses my hand and steps close to me, "Hold out your tongue." She orders, her brown eyes playful.

I open my mouth and oblige her, watching her as she places the pill on my tongue. Her dainty fingers brush my lip and I swear I hear her breathing hitch a little before she retracts her hand. I take my tongue back into my mouth and swallow as a wicked smile plays at her plump lips. I don't have time to even process what I just did because she grabs my hand in hers and starts pulling me through the crowd.

There are so many people everywhere, laughing, talking, smoking. I see drugs exchange hands, opaque clouds rising above the heads of people, beer bottles and big cups of sloshing liquid. The music gets louder and Bella laughs next to me, suddenly breaking into a run, leaving her friends behind and tugging me along with her. I follow, finding myself laughing too as she glances back at me and grins, racing through the crowd.

My eyes widen as we get closer and closer to the massive stage, the bodies pressing in around us getting tighter and tighter. Bella stops and turns and grins at me. "I love these guys." She shouts at me as the bass suddenly drops. The music is so loud, reverberating through the audience. I bop my head along to it and smile as I see Bella doing the same next to me. She turns to look at me with a beautiful, carefree smile, and I'm smiling back, widely.

She raises her hands above her head, her laugh lost in the music as people cheer and dance around us. My breathing picks up as I look at her, another tug in the pit of my stomach making my cock stir. She's so fucking beautiful, I almost can't bear it.

After we've listened to a few songs, Bella leans up on her tiptoes to my ear. "You are really fucking hot." Her breath is hot against my skin and her husky voice goes straight to my cock.

It takes me a second to process what she even said to me, and I feel my face heat up. I've never been with anyone so forward before, it's disarming, and really fucking attractive. Bella pulls back and winks at me, grabbing my hand and tugging me through the masses of bodies. She comes to a stop in front of a group of people and I note with surprise it's her friends.

"This is E!" She shouts at them.

I get some waves and some smiles and try to remember the names Bella screams out, but by the time she's finished, and she turns to me with a smile I've forgotten everything but how pretty she is.

Her eyes fucking sparkle, and I feel weightless all of a sudden. My heart starts beating faster in my chest and I swear the music is doing something to me because I can feel the thump of the bass everywhere. Bella presses into my side, laughing and I feel a rush of something start in my stomach and then go to my chest, tingling all the way down my arms and making my skin feel like it's electrified.

She steps back from me and grabs my hand, lifting it high up and twirling in a circle, her eyes wide and lips curved up. A laugh bubbles in my chest and I spin when she encourages me to, my head feeling floaty. Bella steps into my body, laughing and I shiver wildly at the feel of her against me. My heart is fucking pounding and all the blood in my body feels like it's going straight to my cock.

"Fuck." I mutter as Bella's hands brush my back, sending jolts of electricity down my spine. She tilts her head back to look up at me, her mouth parting as she smiles, her body moving from side to side. I let my hands touch her tiny hips and I feel her shiver against me.

"Are you two rolling?" Her blonde friend laughs. "Gimme Bella!"

Bella steps back from me and reaches into her bag, taking out that baggie and placing it in the girl's hand as she grabs mine. "Let's go pretty boy, I want to dance." She smirks at me and I laugh as she tugs me along again, breaking into another run. This fucking girl runs everywhere but her excitement and energy is contagious and running feels fucking great right now. My body is tingling all over, my fingers twitching with energy.

The next thing I know we're entering a huge tent. It's dark inside but there are lights flashing around everywhere and they're blurring into a kaleidoscope of colours, the deep bass going all the way through to my fucking bones and making my body burn. Bella drags us deep into the swathe of moving bodies and I feel a drop of sweat run down the back of my neck, the heat from all the people rising up into the air.

Bella stops suddenly and spins around, grinning at me as she starts dancing, her hips moving from side to side as she shakes her long brown hair. My body is practically vibrating with energy, so I dance too, the music seeming to guide me in a way it never has before. I feel fucking good, like I could do _anything_. The beat pounds through me and I find myself laughing, euphoria bubbling in my chest. Bella's laughing too and we jump around together, along with the bodies beside us.

Every now and again Bella brushes up against me and I feel a hum start to build between us, tiny jolts of electricity flying across my skin and straight to my cock. I want her more than I've ever wanted anything. She steps away from me a little, lifting her arms above her head as her hips circle and I feel my breath catch in my chest. She is the most beautiful thing I've ever fucking seen, I can't take my eyes off her.

Bella turns to look at me and I swallow hard when I meet her huge eyes, pupils so large they almost look black. I'm aware I've stopped dancing, and so has she, both of us just staring at each other. Her chest starts rising and falling rapidly and mine's doing the same, my breath coming out in pants. She steps towards me at the same time as I step towards her and then she's reaching up and tangling her hands in my hair, pulling my mouth to hers.

Her sugary lips meet mine and I feel a rush of dizziness as all the blood in my body goes straight to my cock. I groan as her tongue licks at my bottom lip, my hands going to her tight ass and pulling her to me. Bella lets out a shocked moan into my mouth and I start to move my hands but she tugs at my hair, hard, her lips moving more fiercely with mine, so I think she likes it. I open my mouth fully and I fucking lose it at the feel of her wet tongue against mine. She tastes all fruity and sweet I just want more. I kiss her hungrily, my fingers squeezing into her delicious ass and she fucking whimpers into my mouth, pressing her breasts against my chest.

I feel like I'm fucking dying, every single nerve in my body electrified and burning. My lungs burn with the need to breathe and I break away from her mouth to kiss along her jaw and then her warm neck, groaning into her skin at the taste of her on my tongue. She's vanilla and honey and her tight little body feels so good against me. Her head tilts back as I kiss back up her neck and she fucking arches into me, her breasts rubbing against my chest. My cock feels like it's going to explode.

I've never felt anything so good in my life. Even sex wasn't as good as kissing Bella, feeling her body against mine. Her nails scratch at my scalp and she presses herself flush against me. I pull back from her, knowing she's going to feel how hard I am against her stomach, but her hand goes to the back of my neck and she holds me close, looking up at me with heavy, smouldering brown eyes.

"I want you." She mouths. My cock throbs and I know she can feel it because her teeth sink into her bottom lip and her eyelashes flutter. She steps closer, her mouth going to my ear which she licks, her hand sliding down my stomach and palming my cock. "Mm you're so big," her voice is all breathy and surprised and my eyes roll back into my head.

Fuck. Me. I don't even have it in me to be embarrassed she's touching my dick in public. I need to fucking touch her. I need to fuck her. I've never been this horny in my life.

Bella pulls back from me, licking her lips and grabs my hand, pulling me with her as she walks through the crowd. The feel of her palm in mine is driving me fucking crazy, something crackling between us. My heart is pounding in my chest and I start in surprise as I realise it's dark outside. How long were we in that tent?

She turns to look at me over her shoulder and I feel my eyes grow heavy, suddenly having to fight the urge to just grab her and fuck her right on the floor. Is this because I'm high? Is that what's making me want to strip all her clothes off and rut against her like a fucking animal?

I've never wanted something so bad in my life.

We end up by another stage and start dancing again, and it feels good to move, to do something to deal with all this crazy fucking energy in my body, but I'm so aware of her next to me and when she places her hand on my stomach, I'm turning to her and cupping the back of her neck, dragging her to me to kiss her. I've never acted like this before, I've never been so fucking confident, but I feel like I'm fucking dying, and I need to kiss her more than I need air right now. Bella clearly feels the same because her hands are all over me and she's moaning into my mouth.

She pulls back from me and grabs my hand, running with me again. I follow her, everything blurring around me, the beat spearing through me every time the bass drops. I'm aware I'm laughing but I'm not sure at what, and when Bella stops suddenly I almost fall over.

There's a woman standing in front of us with UV paint all over her face and body and she holds up a paintbrush, smiling at us. Bella claps her hands and pushes me into the stool, spinning around and jumping with the music as the woman takes the paintbrush to my face.

Bella walks up and whispers something in the woman's ear and they both laugh, before Bella takes my shirt in her hands and tugs up, winking at me. My head tilts back in pleasure as her warm tongue runs up my abs and then my nipple, sending sparks across my skin. I bite my bottom lip as I look at her and she bites my jaw playfully before stepping back, tucking my t-shirt into her bag. I start in surprise as I feel the cold paintbrush on my chest. I'm shocked at hard it fucking makes me, feeling the texture of the bristles as she moves it.

"Fuck." I mutter, flushing as the woman quirks an eyebrow, grinning at me. Bella's eyes are wide and full of laughter as she sways, lifting her hands above her head. Every stroke of the paintbrush makes my cock fucking throb and jolts of lighting shoot down my spine and I grip the stool, shivering wildly.

"Is this his first time?" The woman calls out to Bella, an amused expression on her face.

Bella nods, stepping up to me. "What's the matter E?" She asks playfully, her fingers skimming over my shoulder. I feel my eyelids flutter, her touch literally setting my skin on fire and Bella's breath catches as my hands come up to skim the back of her thighs, her head tilting back in pleasure. She's so fucking soft, I have to force myself not to touch her more.

The woman seems to have finished with me and she nudges me off the seat. Bella's eyes trail down my body, all dark and heavy and I swallow hard. She sits on the stool instead, pulling her hair back as the woman paints on her face. Neon flowers trail from Bella's forehead and down her cheek and she looks so fucking pretty.

I swallow, my mouth really dry and Bella hops up, tilting her head at me. "Drink?" She asks, seemingly reading my mind. I nod and she hands the woman some money and then runs off. I chase after her and she turns her head back to me, laughing happily before running faster. I catch up to her easily and wrap my arms around her waist, picking her up as she squeals.

The feel of her against me makes my cock throb and as soon as Bella's feet touch the ground, she spins, her mouth crashing into mine, hot and wet. I walk backwards with her, no idea where I'm going but groaning into her mouth in approval as my hands hit something hard. I push her against it and she moans wrapping her hands around my shoulders.

"What the fuck?" I hear someone shout next to us.

I step back from Bella in surprise and widen my eyes as I see Ben, Angela and Alice, all staring at me with wide eyes. Shit.

Bella suddenly bends over cackling with laughter and I find myself laughing too, just at her reaction. She stands up and points next to me and I widen my eyes as I realise, we're standing by Alice's parents' stall, which is thankfully empty. I gulp and Bella's fingers trail down my bare stomach, making my eyes roll back in my head.

I grab her and pull her back against me, hoping to hide how hard my cock is. Of course, she just fucking squirms against me, her pert ass rubbing all over my dick. I gulp.

"I thought you were leaving when it got dark." I ask Ben, confused.

"Edward…what the hell is wrong with you?" Alice cries out angrily.

"Chill out." Bella says in front of me.

"Is this because of your dad?" Angela asks in a confused voice.

I clench my fists, "Don't start."

"No, seriously Edward. I can't believe you. How could you take drugs? You _know_ how dangerous that is. I know you're upset with your dad, but he just wants what's best for you." Alice is angry and disappointed. "You've let yourself down."

I shake my head angrily. "I…" I can't even speak.

"Hey, short girl with the bad hair." Bella says sharply, "Leave him the fuck alone." She spins around and looks up at me, her eyes angry. I look at her worriedly, is she angry at me?

"I'm really sorry." I tell her, "I-

"Shut up." She tells me, her lips curving up slightly before she turns back to face my friends. "What kind of fucking friends are you exactly? If he's pissed at his dad about something that's _his_ business, not yours. And are you really judging him for taking a tiny pill? It's called living…he's his own person, you're not his parent, so get off your fucking high horse of morality would you?" Everyone seems shellshocked, my friend's mouths gaping.

My mouth is open too, but Bella seems to just rant on. "Don't you see that he was having fun, having a nice time? And you're trying to ruin that, why? Because you're jealous that you don't know how to have fun? I'm going to take this gorgeous fucking boy here and go back to having an amazing time, so do _everyone_ a favour, and go the fuck home." She turns around and arches a brow at me, daring me to contradict her, but I just smile and pull her close, bending my head to kiss her. She throws her arms around my neck and I shiver, forcing myself to pull back before I try and fuck her in front of my friends. If I can even call them that right now.

"Edward?" someone says brokenly. I glance up from Bella and see Tanya, standing behind the others, her face stricken. I sigh. I feel bad, I do, but Tanya and I are never going to happen, so as much as it might hurt her to see me with someone else, maybe it's for the best.

I grab Bella's hand and walk away with her, not surprised when I don't hear anyone call out after me. She's quiet next to me and I feel shit that I've ruined her buzz. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to ruin your night." I say sadly.

Bella pulls me to a stop, and I turn to her in surprise.

"Listen pretty boy, you have _shitty_ , and I mean _really_ shitty friends, but they haven't ruined my night, and neither have you. I'm actually kind of having the best night ever." She grins at me.

I search her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes. What did they mean by the way?"

I sigh, "My dad wants me to be a doctor."

"And you don't?"

"I want to be a Marine Biologist. I've always wanted to, ever since I was eight," I mutter, "and I got into a really good school for it, but he won't pay."

Bella gasps and I turn to her, internally grimacing, waiting for her to say something similar to what Ben did earlier.

"That's so fucking manipulative," she says, surprising the hell out of me. "So, he only pays if you study what _he_ wants? Your dad and my dad should sit down together, they sound like equally huge assholes."

I snort in surprise and she glances up at me with a grin. "If you want some advice from a girl who had to literally talk her dad into letting her go to college at all, just do what _you_ want to do."

"I can't afford it." I sigh.

"Then you don't go right now." Bella shrugs, her big brown eyes searching mine. "You work a different job for a year or two or five, you save up, and then you do it then. There's no time limit Edward."

I stare at her in surprise. "I didn't…I didn't think of it like that."

Bella smirks and I tilt my head at her, "You're already in college?"

She nods, grinning. "In my first year yeah, but I'm home for the summer obviously."

"What are you studying?" I ask her as she asks a vendor for two waters. I pull my wallet out my jeans and pay before she can, and she smiles at me.

"Economics." She shrugs.

I widen my eyes. "So, you're incredibly smart as well as beautiful."

Bella smiles at me, "You think I'm beautiful?"

I scoff, "You are quite honestly, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life Bella, I can't even believe you're standing next to me."

She gives me a warm smile, her cheeks going slightly pink. I almost choke on my water in surprise. Did I just manage to make her blush?

Bella takes out a cigarette from her bag and puts it in her mouth, lighting the end and breathing it in, then blowing out slowly. I widen my eyes at the scent of it. Not a cigarette.

She quirks an eyebrow. "Want some?"

I swallow, "I've never smoked…"

Bella's eyes light up, "Do you trust me?"

I nod at her and she takes it to her mouth again, breathing deep. This time, when she takes it away, she doesn't exhale. I frown at her in surprise, but she reaches her hand up and cups the back of my neck, pulling me down to her. I go with her and her other hand grabs my jaw and gently opens it, parting my lips. She doesn't kiss me, instead she just exhales into my mouth. I breathe in automatically and I feel a rush of something go into my chest. Bella's lips brush mine and I groan, that electricity humming through me again all of a sudden.

Her mouth suddenly crashes to mine, and I press my tongue inside her parted lips, shuddering as it meets hers, so warm and wet. My cock is suddenly rock hard, and Bella pulls back from me, breathing heavily.

"Let's go have some more fun pretty boy." She says playfully. "Drink the rest of that water first."

I gulp it down, thirsty as fuck, and then go with her.

Bella and I end up in front of a different stage and we dance for a while as we listen to the music. I feel just as good as before, everything going haywire in my body until the whole world drops away and all I can see is her, and all I want to do is touch her.

Bella obviously feels it too because she turns around and kisses me fiercely. I groan into her mouth and pull her body flush to mine, my hands wandering up her sides and then her bare stomach. She's so fucking tiny and tight.

Bella pulls back, her eyes wild. I can barely fucking see her my eyes are so hooded. "Edward…" She pants, "I need…"

My voice comes out deeper than usual, "What do you need?"

Bella's teeth sink into her bottom lip and my eyes drop to her mouth, my cock throbbing in my jeans.

"I want you," She says huskily, "I want all of you, I want..." I gulp as she steps close, her mouth going to my ear. "I want you to fuck me."

My eyes flutter shut, my dick feeling like it's going to fucking explode. "Fuck." I mutter, swallowing hard as I open my eyes.

Bella pulls back from me, biting her bottom lip, "If you want to?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say throatily.

She leads me past several stages to an area filled with tents, and my heart starts racing as we weave in and out of the bodies. There's loads of people chilling here, some openly all over each other on the grass, people snorting lines, playing drinking games. I barely notice, my eyes fixed on the beautiful girl in front of me as her hips sway.

She stops in front of a huge purple tent and opens the flap, gesturing at me to go in. I'm relieved it's one that you can stand in, with three compartments, each with an airbed inside. I hear the zip of the tent behind me and the air changes all of a sudden, grows thick and heavy, every single bit of me tingling, my cock impossibly hard in my jeans. I turn around and Bella's standing there, her brown eyes hooded and practically black, chest rising and falling rapidly as her breath comes out in quick pants.

I don't even think I just step towards her and grab her, pulling her body against mine. Bella let's out a delicious whimper into my mouth and I know there's no going back now, that I _need_ to fuck her, need be inside of her. Her hands are all over my bare torso and my eyes roll back in my head.

"That feels so fucking good." I gasp in amazement, tilting my head back.

"Because you're still rolling." Bella murmurs, licking down my neck. "Edward you're so fucking sexy. Ever since I saw you shirtless in the bathroom, I thought about doing this."

I groan as she palms my cock in my jeans and Bella inhales sharply as her hands undo my belt buckle and then my jeans, pulling them down my legs. I tremble as my cock is released from my boxers, all my nerve endings feeling frayed. Even the fabric of Bella's shirt against my dick feels like pure fucking ecstasy.

She moans and I look down at her, groaning as she licks her lips, her tiny hand wrapping around my cock.

"Holy shit." I hiss, my neck straining as it throbs in her hand. I'm so fucking hard.

I reach out to Bella and pull the tie between her breasts, my mouth going dry as her lacy black bra comes into view. She's fucking perfect. I can see her nipples through the material, and I want them in my mouth, so I lean forward and capture one through the fabric, my other hand grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. Bella whimpers, her hand tightening around my cock and I jerk my hips into her hand, something halfway between a groan and a snarl coming from my mouth.

"Which ones yours?" I ask Bella throatily, needing to lay her down, needing her naked underneath me.

"What?" She murmurs confused.

"Bed Bella." I practically hiss, "Which one is your bed?"

"Oh." She pants, biting her lip as she lets go of my cock and walks directly backwards, stepping over the compartment edge and into the room at the back. I follow her, shifting my jeans the rest of the way down my legs and my boxers too, leaving me naked in front of her.

Bella's eyes are heavy as she runs them down my body and I groan as she licks her lips, her eyes on my cock. I walk up to her and kiss her fiercely, unclipping her bra and tossing it aside as my hands go to her lower back, bringing her flush against me. Her nipples are so hard against my chest and I shudder, licking down her neck and then across the swell of her breasts, kissing around her nipple.

"Fuck." Bella whimpers, stepping back from me and then lying back down on the airbed. I swallow heavily at the sight of her, lowering to my knees and laying on top of her body as my mouth meets hers again. She arches up off the bed, moaning into my mouth and I groan as my hands cup those beautiful breasts, her nipples pressing into my palms. They're a perfect handful and so fucking soft, I squeeze them, pulling back from her to gauge how much pressure she likes. Her mouth parts and I kiss down her jaw and then lick across one of her hard peaks, my cock aching at the mewl that comes from her mouth.

"Edward," She pants. My eyes almost roll back in my head at the sound of my name from her gorgeous mouth, and I suck her nipple into my mouth, her body trembling underneath me. "Fuck." She whimpers.

My hands go to her little shorts and I bite my lip, "Are you sure?" I ask her, checking in with her. We're both high and I want to be sure she wants this.

Bella looks at me with wide brown eyes and nods, swallowing. "I'm sure…thank you."

I frown at her, wanting to ask why she'd even feel the need to say thank you, but then she arches up and I lose my trail of thought, gently tugging those teeny shorts down her legs, leaving her in a little pink thong.

"God Bella," I moan, kissing across her flat stomach, "you're so beautiful." I kiss lower, pressing my mouth to the cotton of her underwear and licking her through the material.

"Holy fuck Edward," She pants, licking her lips. "Take them off."

I grin at her and do as she says, sliding them down her long legs. I sit back on my heels as I open her thighs, my breath catching at the sight of her. She's fucking bare, and so swollen and wet, the sides of her thighs slick with her arousal. Fuck. I did this to her. I made her this wet. That's how much she wants me. My cock aches and I groan, licking my lips.

Bella whimpers, arching her back off the bed. I shiver at the sight of her, naked and laid out for me. So, fucking beautiful.

She bites her bottom lip as she looks at me with hooded eyes, "I've been wet for you since I saw you half naked in the bathroom Edward, you're so fucking hot."

My chin drops to my chest as I try and deal with the turbulent lust her words just shot through me. I'm seconds away from just plunging inside her, but I want her to come first, I want to make her come.

"Bella," I swallow, my fingers sliding through her slick centre as I bend my head to her stomach, kissing across her hips, then moving back and kissing her thighs. She's so fucking warm and soft. "I need to…can I taste you?"

"Oh fuck," Bella pants, "Please Edward."

I glance up at her as I run my tongue up her slit, groaning at the sweet taste of her. Her mouth falls open and the most delicious sound comes from her parted lips. My cock twitches and I slide my fingers inside her wet heat as I run the flat of my tongue over her clit.

"Holy shit." Bella says breathlessly, her back arching up wildly.

I've only done this once before, so I watch Bella carefully to see what she likes, adjusting the pressure and the way my tongue moves over her until she starts crying out. My dick is fucking aching, she's so sweet on my tongue and her reactions to me are so fucking hot. I curl my fingers inside her and she whimpers my name, clenching down on me. I think she's close, her body shaking, soft cries falling from her lips. It's so sexy I think I'm going to come before I even fucking touch her.

Suddenly Bella's back arches right off the air bed and she clenches down hard on my fingers, crying out loudly. I slow down once she stops shaking and then gently slide my fingers out of her, lifting my head. She's staring up at me, her beautiful chest flushed pink, breasts heaving. "You are so fucking good at that." She murmurs breathily.

I grin at her, "and you're so beautiful." I lift my fingers to my mouth, but Bella shocks the hell out of me by sitting up and grabbing my hand, guiding them into hers instead. A strangled noise comes out of my mouth and my cock throbs painfully. Her mouth is so hot and wet, and her tongue. God that was the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen.

"Fuck." I groan. She lets my fingers out her mouth with a pop, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"Edward, I need you." She whimpers.

Fuck.

"Wait…shit, do you have a condom?" I ask her.

Bella grins and then sits up, rummaging through a bag at the side of the bed before she lifts one with a triumphant expression.

I take it from her and rip it carefully, sliding it over my dick. It's been so long since I've had sex, I'm not sure if I'm going to fucking last. Bella reaches up to kiss me and I groan into her gorgeous mouth. This kiss is softer, sweeter, and makes something warm spread in my chest. I lower my body to hers and she guides me between her legs, her hands sliding up my back as she bites my shoulder and then my jaw. I drop my head to her shoulder and groan low in my throat as I press inside her, my hand going to her thigh and hitching her leg over my hip.

Holy shit. She's so fucking warm and wet, gripping my cock tight. I go slow, not wanting to hurt her, but her hand grips my ass and pulls me into her, making me shudder.

"God Edward," Bella whimpers, her body arching into mine. We both pause, gasping as our hips meet. The sensations going through my body right now are so fucking intense I feel like I'm having a heart attack, my skin tingling everywhere, my cock as hard as fucking steel inside of her.

"Jesus Bella," I groan, "I'm…you feel incredible."

"Oh god," She whimpers as I roll my hips, pulling out of her a little and then rocking back in. "Oh fuck, that's so fucking good Edward, shit."

I lift my head from her shoulder and place my palms either side of her head, wanting to watch her face as I fuck her. Her mouth is parted, her brown eyes hooded with pleasure as she stares at me.

My eyes flutter as I start to move faster and deeper inside of her. "Oh god," I groan, biting my bottom lip. "Fuck, _fuck_." She's making these fucking mewling noises that go straight to my cock and I'm fighting with myself not to come.

I can't get over how gorgeous she looks like this, how right she feels. I'm never going to fucking forget this moment right here, with her. This is the best night of my life. Bella's hands go to my shoulders as her cries get louder and I force myself to stay slow and deep, wanting her to come again but not sure if I can make her.

I balance myself on one hand as I grab Bella's hand instead and guide it between her legs, shuddering as her fingers brush my cock. "Touch yourself," I tell her.

Bella moans loudly, her eyes widening in surprise and I look down at where I'm sliding in and out of her, groaning. Shit. I need her to come. Bella starts babbling nonsense, her head thrown back and every now and again her fingers brush my cock and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Fuck…Bella, please come," I groan, "I need you to come."

I feel her clench down on me as she cries out my name loudly and I fucking lose it, my balls tightening as white-hot pleasure suddenly bursts from my cock and spreads all the way through my body, turning my vision black as I collapse into Bella's shoulder, shuddering wildly.

We're both breathing hard and I pull out of her and roll us over, nudging her to lie on my chest, stroking her hair as I stare up at the ceiling of the tent.

"That was fucking amazing." Bella sighs happily.

I kiss her head, breathing in her hair. She smells like strawberries and cigarettes and something fruity that I decide is just _Bella_. God, she feels so perfect in my arms.

We hear voices outside the tent and Bella sits up, laughing. "We'd better get dressed, my friends are back." She quickly shimmies into a pair of tiny denim shorts and then throws on a sports bra and my t-shirt.

I raise my eyebrows at her and she grins at me. "You look far too good without it to be allowed to wear it."

I laugh and get off the bed, pulling on my boxers and then my jeans. I look around for my belt and I hear Bella's name being called. She kisses my chest and then skips out the tent.

I find it right by the door and I'm threading it through the loops when I hear a male voice.

"So, did you win the bet? Did you manage to fuck that anti-drug guy?"

I freeze.

"I did." Bella chirps, then giggles.

I step out of the tent and Bella turns to me with a smile. "There you are, did you find it?"

"It was a bet?" I ask her. To my embarrassment my voice cracks and I swallow hard around the sudden ache under my ribs.

"Oh shit." The guy in the leather vest says awkwardly.

I tuck my phone and wallet into my jeans and walk away, something sharp twisting in my stomach. It was just a bet. She didn't want me.

"Edward!" Bella calls after me. I hear her footsteps and then her small hand wraps around my arm, tugging me to stop.

I turn back to her, avoiding meeting her eyes. "Bella, it's fine. You won your little bet. I'm glad, but I have to go."

"Edward, will you just look at me." Bella says frustratedly.

"No," I pull out of her grip and walk off, taking out my phone and calling my brother. He picks up straight away, "Em, are you free? I need a lift from the Barker Fields."

" _Are you? What the fuck you doing there? Meet me out front, I'm actually just around the corner."_

I hang up the phone and start heading in that direction.

Bella is walking next to me and I sigh at her. "What Bella? You got what you wanted from me."

"Will you just let me explain please!" Bella pleads, grabbing my hand.

"No!" I tell her frustratedly, whirling around to face her. "Look Bella, this may have been a bet to you, but I…" I swallow. "Going with you today was a huge deal for me, and I thought…I felt…look, it doesn't matter. I get that it was just a game to you, that's fucking great. You don't need to explain it, okay? Just go back to your friends. I'm going home." I break into a run, knowing she won't be able to keep up with me.

By the time I get to the front entrance, Emmett is calling me, and I pick up the phone. "Where are you?" I ask him, before seeing his jeep across the parking lot and hanging up.

I jog up to his car and he rolls down the window, whistling. "Fuck me Ed, what happened to you? Jesus kid you clean up good when you make an effort, you know that?"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Edward!" I hear behind me. I start in surprise and turn around. Bella comes to a stop and bends over, placing her hands on her knees, breathing hard. "Fuck you're fast." She pants. "I actually hate you a little bit for making me do that."

I frown at her. "You ran after me?"

"Is that baby B?" Emmett calls from the car.

Bella starts in surprise and peers behind me. "Emmett? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Picking up my brother…how do you two know each other?" He waggles his eyebrows and I groan.

"We just met." Bella says. Her voice goes quiet, "Rose is here."

Emmett turns off the car suddenly and jumps out the door. "Fucking where?"

Bella sighs, "You broke it off with her Emmett, are you really going to fucking-"

"Yes I am." Emmett says irritated. "Tell me where she is B, please."

"Camp C, but you won't get in without a band."

"I'll buy a fucking band." My brother rages, storming off.

"Emmett! Keys!" I yell after him. I dodge out of the way as they come flying back, narrowly missing my face. I stare after him in surprise. "What was that about?" I ask Bella, confused.

"Never fucking mind about _that_." Bella says sternly, walking up to me. "Three things….pretty boy. Number one, yes, it was a bet… but do you know why? Because I said you were hot, and Jake said you'd never go for me, and I made some _stupid_ joke about being everyone's type, and so he bet me $200 I couldn't get you to sleep with me." She sighs, "Number two, you only came with me because you thought _I_ was hot, let's be real, so…both of us were attracted to each other anyway, and if Jake hadn't bet me, I still would've approached you. I _wanted_ to sleep with you, I was so attracted to you and…anyway, the point is, I would have tried to get in your pants either way, and Jake's bet meant I would get $200 bucks, which I know makes me seem like a whore or something, but I was going to give you half if you did end up sleeping with me…and you know Edward…my dad is an asshole, as we mentioned, so I actually really need that $100 to fix my car. Rose bought me the tickets to this thing, I'm very broke, but that's beside the point." She breathes out in a whoosh. "Okay, so point three…" Bella's brown eyes meet mine. "Today was the best day I've ever had, and I don't know you that well, but I feel this…thing with you, and you said back there that you felt something and I just…I feel it too, okay? And it's not the drugs, because I've done E a hundred times and it's never been like that before. Yes, the sex was fucking amazing but so was every other part of being with you today. I like you Edward, and you better fucking believe that I don't run after just any guy, and I ran like a mile after you. So yeah." She puts a hand on her hip, arching a brow at me, "Are you going to fucking say something because I-"

I pull her to me and kiss her hard. Her arms wrap around my neck and she smiles against my lips, leaning into my body. I cup her cheek and pull back from her, searching her eyes. "Okay." I tell her.

Bella frowns at me, "Okay, you're not mad anymore? Okay you want to date me? Because I really want to date you Edward, if that wasn't clear. I know I'm in college and you're not yet, Jesus you are a senior right? Because I didn't even think to ask you and-"

I kiss her again, laughing into her mouth and then looking down at her. "You are so fucking cute when you rant. Okay, as in, okay, I get it. You're right, I did only go with you because I thought you were hot, but this has been the best day of my life too and not just the sex. I like you, and I want to get to know you Bella. I don't care that you're already in college, even if it makes things harder for us …I really want to date you."

Bella grins at me. "Good. I'm only in Boston for college anyway, it's not far."

My mouth falls open, my heart slamming into my ribs. "You…you go to Boston?"

Bella frowns, "Yeah, why?"

I shake my head, "That's where I want to go… but obviously, I can't."

Bella hums, "Asshole dad huh."

I shrug, "I just wish my mom would stand up for me more."

My phone beeps suddenly and I pick it up, frowning. It's a text from Danny saying he'll see me tomorrow. I frown in confusion, going to my messages, and see I have lots from my friends, but also one from my mom from a few hours ago. I must have missed the notification. I open it curiously.

**_I spoke to your father. I told him if he didn't let you go to Boston, I'm leaving him. You're going baby. I'm sorry that I let you down. I love you. Mom._ **

I almost drop my phone and hold it out to Bella, my eyes wide.

She shrieks in excitement and jumps up into my arms. I catch her laughing, and she locks her legs around my waist. "What do you say we go spend Jake's money on a hotel room?" Bella says in my ear, biting the lobe.

"I say, I'll spend my own money on the hotel room, and you keep the money to fix your car." I tell her, kissing her jaw.

Bella looks at me in surprise. "Are you sure?"

I grin. "I'm sure, beautiful. It's tradition for the guy to pay for the first date, anyway, isn't it?"

She laughs, a beautiful happy sound and I feel my chest swell.

I took her hand and now I'm never letting it go.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's! Please let me know what you think :D Kudos and comments are love! xx**


End file.
